


I dare you to-

by Rileyrosebell_universe96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dare, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Forced Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrosebell_universe96/pseuds/Rileyrosebell_universe96
Summary: High school seniors pair up the most odd couples of juniors and tell them to dare each other. Flash is stupid and and idiot and thinks it's funny seeing Peter in woman's clothes and heels but Peter secretly does that all the time and will actually blow their minds because Peter is a bamf ~
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	I dare you to-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> It's a little idea I got yesterday. Flash daring Peter to dress up like a woman bc he thinks he will embarrass himself with it but Peter is a queen and he blews their minds.
> 
> Even better : Tony takes part in his plans! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Here's Peter's outfit btw: 
> 
> "https://pin.it/1aQ5h79" ( I slightly talked about it in the fic but Peter doesn't have the wig it's just a Pic for reference :3)

I dare you to - starker edition

Once a year the seniors of Peter's high school got to set up a "fun" week with challenges of all kinds.. This time they paired people together who absolutely couldn't stand each other and told them they had to write a dare to each other.. 

Of course Peter gets Flash and Flash the asshole and dumbass idiot he is thinks it would be funny to see Peter in girls clothes, makeup and high heels of course.. 

Peter took it without making a fuss and dared him to only say nice things about him for the day he does it and if he couldn't say something nice he should shut up like in general.. 

Everyone was really really curious how Peter would look and of course flash thought he would look stupid well~

Peter was Tony's long established boyfriend, not known from the public of course but Peter had a plan and that included him.. 

They actually talked about it and Tony agreed if only he could snatch him from inside. 

Little does the classmates now Peter has a beautiful physique and a slim tiny waist so he could actually just borrow mjs clothes but no.. 

Peter secretly loved to doll up and it was the perfect opportunity to blow up their minds.. 

He chose a very rock-chic outfit and applied moisturizer in his curls so they looked healthy and luscious. 

He actually went shopping for it, had have a great time with MJ, Shuri, Wanda and surprisingly Steve who accompanied them to get art supplies. 

They even went to a few make up stores to get some products and they insisted he had to take a photo if he were done.. 

A last peek in the mirror and he went downstairs.. 

Sone of His Avengers-family members were around and Sam even whistled as Peter came closer.. 

"you're so gonna blow his mind baby" Tony chuckled and handed him some cutted fruits.. 

Peter had done a bright red lipstick and gloss to brighten them.. 

He grinned and popped a grape in his mouth.. 

"that's not the point but I will enjoy seeing him speechless~" 

Tony took honor in driving him and he heard gasps as soon as he went out of the car.. 

He grinned confidently and were then accompanied by Ned and MJ who knew he was gonna be a little extra but fabulous nonetheless.. 

Peter heard them whisper and everything went quiet as Flash and his friends approached.. 

Peter smirked and lifted an eyebrow at his quite dumbfounded expression.. 

"hot" Flash mumbled under his breath and no one but Peter understood.. Heightened senses for the win

He smirked.. 

"well then if you excuse me we got classes to attend" he said and smiled triumphantly as he walked pass him and Flash just kept staring at him with greedy eyes. Gaze glued to his legs and ass.. 

Most of the people he passed looked at him that way and Peter keened at the attention.. 

His outfit consisted of a lacey black bustier, black washed ripped booty shorts a black and white striped silk blouson on top, 10 cm high heels and accessories of course. 

His makeup wasn't dramatic but highlighted his best parts eyes and lips. 

Peter though were even more excited about Tony as he knew his from today on officially boyfriend would pick him up later. 

The stares lingered throughout the entire day and Peter never felt sexier in his entire life. He got jiggly as the school bell Rang and no one than Tony stark himself came to him and kissed him passionately.. 

"hey baby" Tony purposefully said louder than he had to and smirked at Peter's giggling.. 

"hey" Peter beamed.. 

"had a good day?" Tony chuckled still touched of Peter's ever so happy reaction.. 

" yes they dont know what to say, just look at them " Peter giggled and they saw towards the quiet corridor.. 

"lets get you home yeah? I got vanilla ice cream for everyone" Tony seemed pleased.. And he actually was way calmer than he expected himself to be. 

He grabbed his hand and they walked outside.. 

He gentlemanly opened the door for him and then drove away.. 

It was in all types of media.. 

"Tony starks new boy toy" "Tony starks secret relationship with Peter Parker" little did they know it really wasn't that much of a secret and especially wasn't new.. They were together for almost 5 years now. 

"reality or fake? Tony's young lover" Peter read giggling as Tony tried to get a hold of the phone.. 

Peter were just happy and in Love.. He didnt care about people, bad press or tomorrow.. All he cared about was Tony.. 

He loved him with every fiber of his being and he were falling in love with him once again, as they chilled on the rooftop together eating ice cream and Tony looked so happy too.. 

The world was perfect and he didn't have to prove anything to anyone. 

They shared sweet kisses and passionate ones, cuddled and meddle with each other and had one of the greatest times ever. 

So, Peter thought he almost actually had to thank Flash for his stupid dare because it once again had shown him what was really important in life. 

The End ~


End file.
